Histeria
by Polle
Summary: Isso está me irritando.Retorcendo e me fazendo gritar. Está me matando. Te matar terminou de me matar. Eu nunca imaginei que meu fim seria tão triste,irônico e deprimente. - Allen's POV - Angst. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**DGM não me pertence e estou em total estado de revolta pela autora estar doente.

E a música (Hysteria do _Muse_) não me pertence,mas eu queria.

E também foi inspirado num doujin.

**N/A:**Angst,rated T pelos palavrões,eu acho.

* * *

_**Do **__**francês**__hystérie__**, e deste do **__**grego**__ὑ__στέρα__**, **__"matriz"__** é uma **__**neurose**__** complexa caracterizada pela instabilidade emocional. **_

_**Os conflitos interiores manifestam-se em sintomas físicos, como por exemplo;**_

_**paralisia**__**, **__**cegueira**__**, **__**surdez**__**, etc. **_

_**Pessoas histéricas freqüentemente perdem o autocontrole devido a um pânico extremo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aquele som não fazia sentido. Quase um equivalente estranho e cortante e estranho do fundo musical animado. Estava tão distraído pelo tremor,eu não sabia de onde vinha.

-Acho que ele está com uma crise histérica,talvez você deva lhe dar uns tapas.

Alguém sugeriu com a voz seca porém divertida,hah,Kanda idiota.

Ah,foi aí que eu entendi. Esse som vinha de mim,era o choro subindo pelo meu peito e isso que me fazia tremer.

-Shhh,Allen,já passou.

Eu sabia que era idiotice reagir daquele jeito,não tinha mais pelo que chorar. Eu estava a salvo,todos estavam a salvo e aquilo era uma festa. Mas as vidas de todos estavam por um fio,era só questão de tempo até...

-Todos eles – solucei.

-Eu sei. – alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu não conseguia identificar com clareza _quem_ estava _ali_,mas tinha alguém,isso bastava. Minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas e eu me sentia realmente estúpido,sentado ali,chorando quando todos estavam comemorando mas pra mim não tinha nada pra comemorar.

Tentei engolir o choro mas a única coisa que consegui foi um soluço estrangulado e doloroso que se embolou em minha garganta e me fez sufocar.

-Você não quer fazer o _**favor **_de ir se... – a voz de Lavi quase sentenciou.

-Então faça _**você**_ o favor e vá primeiro.- interrompeu Kanda.

-Agora não é hora pra brigar. – ouvi o resmungo do lado da minha orelha,então compreendi que era ele que estava me abraçando.

Eu devia estar muito ocupado em momentos atrás,desabando de chorar,para não ter percebido que tinha sido rebocado de perto da festa e estava sentado em uma das escadarias. Eu era mesmo um idiota,egoísta e estúpido por faze-los se preocuparem daquele jeito. E,abraçado aos meus joelhos,formando uma "bola" comigo mesmo,eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer mas não conseguia parar de chorar.

-Moyashi. – Kanda chamou mas eu não respondi.

-Walker. – ele chamou novamente.

-Allen.

-Sim? – A tentativa,falha claro,de responder secamente acabou virando um grunhido ao passar pela minha garganta.

-Ninguém está te culpando,você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação. – ele sentou do meu outro lado,provavelmente estaria brigando com Lavi em alguns minutos.

-Ela era um ser humano _também,como __nós._ – Minha voz falhou ao terminar a frase,é,eu ainda não podia responder.

Tinha um buraco no meu peito. Uma ferida tão aberta e escancarada e,quão irônico era,ouvir Kanda falando como gente,sem me xingar ou tentar me matar e me chamando _pelo nome!_ É,eu devia estar realmente parecendo muito mal.

E aquele silêncio foi cortante e,como se eu estivesse vivendo aquele pesadelo novamente,as lembranças vieram a tona. Eu sempre me perguntei se,por exemplo alguém como Miranda,conseguia se _esquecer _de respirar mas aparentemente,isso era possível,tanto que,minha cabeça girou e meu mundo ficou escuro.

Não que ele já não fosse.

Eu devo ser o pior tipo de egoísta,aquele que quer tomar todas as dores do mundo para si,se bem me lembro,Rinali não gosta nada disso,é verdade.

Acho que abrir os olhos nunca foi tão difícil mas eu já estava num escuro colorido e mágico,doloroso,que lembranças desagradáveis.

E quando eu abri os olhos,ela estava ali,sorrindo para mim,sentada na beirada da cama,_como se importasse-se._

Era real demais,doloroso _demais._

Os cabelos negros e sedosos,brilhantes,que apontavam para todas as direções e o olhar maroto,os olhos de ouro liquido me encarando divertidos e os lábios ligeiramente rosados convertidos em um sorriso misto de diversão,malicia e preocupação. A pele azeitonada num misto de bronzeado com um giz-pálido,ela era cinza,era uma cor engraçada pra pele de alguém.

-Eu não sabia,que você tinha reações engraçadas assim.

A voz dela era exatamente como eu me lembrava,como um tilintar suave de sino dos ventos,mas acho que ela só tinha essa voz para mim. Uma voz que me entorpecia e se ela chegava perto demais,como estava fazendo agora,sua voz era ainda mais clara e dolorosa,minhas lembranças estavam realmente começando a virar alucinações.

Ela se inclinava para mim,eu podia sentir seu cheiro,que não era igual a nenhum outro mas estupidamente me lembrava _doce_,embora de doce não tivesse nada,era quase amargo,como fel,era uma lembrança dolorosa.

-Não faça isso,já vai ser bastante difícil quando eu acordar.

Tentei protestar e imaginei

Ela sorriu,o quarto de pedra escura,embora iluminado pelo sol lá de fora,só pareceu ser tocado pelo sol quando ela sorria e,eu jurava que meu coração ia disparar mas eu não o senti disparar. Estranho,reação engraçada mesmo.

-Você não vai acordar,isso não é um sonho.

-Certo,certo,não,é sério,vai ser _bem ruim_ quando eu acordar e me lembrar disso.

Tentei protestar mas os lábios dela apenas se curvaram suavemente sobre os meus,não afastei,não protestei,não fiz nada,não reagi,isso era normal?

_E num arroubo de dor eu fui puxado a realidade,QUÃO irônica,ela podia ser,a maldita realidade._

_Eu tive ela,morta,nos meus braços,pelas minhas mãos e vi meu mundo desmoronar,logo eu,que nunca sequer imaginei tirar a vida de outro ser humano._

-Sabe,Allen,eu nunca sequer podia imaginar que você ficaria histérico desse jeito,vou te contar que heróis que desmaiam e surtam não são os preferidos das pessoas,sabia?

_Isso está me irritando Rhoad. Me fazendo gritar e me retorcendo._

_Por que,eu estou infinitamente desmoronando e indo e vindo?!_

_Por que eu cobrei o meu tributo sobre a sua vida? Por que eu cobrei o meu tributo sobre a vida dos seus irmãos?_

_Seu coração,que não bate e sua alma condenada,agora são meus,dê-me._

_É tão estranho,eu não me lembro de nada dos últimos meses,como se eu estivesse o tempo todo flutuando em águas geladas e negras,não,afundando eu acho._

_Eu não queria desabar,não é?_

_Eu não fiz tudo certinho?_

_Nós lutamos,você caiu. Eu permaneci vivo e tomei sua vida para mim,seu tributo pelo meu amor,quase justo._

_Eu não sabia que tinha ficado...desse jeito._

_Eu achei que estava vivendo certo,comendo,conversando,lutando,salvando o dia de pessoas que ainda podem ter seu dia salvo._

_É,deus ta de sacanagem comigo,só pode._

_É estranho como só agora minha fé se corrói e eu penso,no quando eu realmente __**odeio**__ tudo isso._

_Odeio ser exorcista,odeio os noés,odeio essa vida e eu realmente odeio Mana Walker._

_Mana...meu amor por ele e por todos os outros me anestesiou por um bom tempo,me obrigou a lutar. Para estar infinitamente desmoronando e sonhando que estou vivo._

_Mas eu nunca estive tão vivo quanto agora,engraçado,estou morrendo._

_Quando ela morreu eu senti meu coração implodir e no meu peito,o buraco que sempre havia estado ali,agora era uma ferida exposta. Eu vivi esses meses seguintes,defina do jeito que preferir,histérico._

_Parecia que alguém tinha morrido,além dela e sim._

_Eu._

_Mas aquele buraco no meu peito,que latejava sempre e me fazia sentir um zumbi eu não mostrava pra ninguém._

_Ainda assim,nesse instante,eu me sinto bem. Inteiro._

_Posso sentir meu coração batendo no meu peito,o sangue pulsando rápido e quente por minhas veias._

_Como se aquele buraco em mim nunca tivesse existido. Estava perfeito – não curado._

_Como se nunca tivesse sido ferido._

_Mas,tenho que cair em mim,estou morrendo._

_Que triste,não?_

_Pff,e o meu medo,na verdade,era só o de perder você._

_Meio tarde,pra perceber que era eu que já estava perdido pra sempre.  
_

**N/A:**

Ok,eu NÃO sei o que deu em mim pra escrever isso.

E acho que saiu um "Allen – O Emo" disso D:

Eu sou impossível,ai gente,ficou tão estranha essa fic que dá até vontade de me enterrar mas eu não tinha nada pra fazer...XD

Acho que a idéia era passar que o Allen ficou catatônico depois de matar a Rhoad e depois surtou. o.o não sei se passa essa idéia,mas eu tentei.

Mas me deixem feliz e mesmo que sejam comentários maus,deixem reviews :D


End file.
